


Retirement

by urbanMystic



Series: Overwatch PolyamVerse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: An investigation of misuse of UN resources leads to the forced retirement on one Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm.





	Retirement

Old habits die hard. Old soldiers are hard to kill.

It was an old soldier's habit to defend his commander. When questioned about Ana Amari's decision to keep her child on base, about her decision to snipe when she could have stayed off the battlefield, about her leadership methods, Wilhelm's voice could be heard through the nearly-airtight steel interrogation room doors.

"How DARE you," he bellowed, eyes stinging. "Captain Amari was a stalwart defender of peace and a brilliant soldier. All you are accusing her of is being human, of wanting to have a family. Don't-"

Standing almost at full height, palms flat from where he pressed them on the table, face red: the lion-hearted crusader looked at the two gray-suited UN officials with a broken heart.

"Don't we all need family?"

Gray suit 1 looked back with a grimace, "Lieutenant, we need you to control yourself and answer the questions." Behind them, the dark to-way mirror loomed like a shield.

"I am controlling myself," Reinhardt growled.

Two hours and an official complaint later, Wilhelm Reinhardt was issued an honorable discharge at age 55. With gold mane fading to silver, he packed his belongings in a set of luggage that was usually reserved for official business. One last favor for the decorated captain. There wasn't much. He tended to dress simply and was taking a few standard issue items with him. Dress blues were already ready to go in a protected hanging bag. His armor would be shipped after he had a location to store it. 

Over the few hours it took to pack, soldiers kept stopping by to issue farewells, many dewy with tears. Friendly cajoling for his refusal to retire sooner and heartfelt thanks for the lieutenant's inspiring example were also common. Lindholm sent a comm message saying he would meet the lion in Germany once he got settled in. Typical. Angela had come and given him a tearful farewell, filled with mutual promises to keep in contact. Reinhardt met them all his a grin and a hug, even tears of his own. Then he continued packing.

What took the longest were his photos; Lindholm and he had insisted on "family" photos at any opportunity. Fareeha at various ages, Gabe smiling over a grill scrapped together from battlefield scrap metal, Jack taking a nap on his desk, Brigette and the other Lindholm children, his old unit on visits to Germany: he held them and stored them between shirts. Even the notes for his novel were not half as precious.

He came to the last photo, the last item to be packed. It was late by then, most of Overwatch was at dinner. Wilhelm sat on the edge of his bed for what was to be the last time and cradled a holo, a metal button 4 inches in diameter showing a 6 inch tall figure in ghostly blue. In the fading light, a whisper that had been threatening all day finally found his throat.

He spoke to the holo with indescribable tenderness, "I can't believe it's been a year, Ana."


End file.
